With Love
by bellarkethe100
Summary: The 100 have survived over a year on Earth. There's been no sign from the Ark in months. But their new found peace with the grounders has given them the chance to focus on creating a life. Bellamy and Clarke still work together to lead the 100 and keep everyone alive. BELLARKE!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's really bad haha! It about the 100 and of course Bellarke! Also I'm not sure if I posted this right so let me know if there's any mistakes of if the format isn't right...Ok well I hope you like it! Please R&R! I'd love to see what y'all think!**

It's been little over a year since the 100 have landed on Earth. After loosing communications with the Ark they never heard from them again. "Just vanished. Like there's nothing up there anymore." Raven had told them. It was a hard truth for the most of the 100 to except but Bellamy and Clarke kept them pushing forward. Lincoln helped them to make peace with some Grounder tribes like Anya's and one to the north led by a man of the name Ky. After threats from the Grounders were gone the camp started working towards building a society. The drop ship had become the official medical bay where Clarke and Octavia helped the sick and injured. The second level was used as weapons storage. Monty and Jasper had stared a space outside the camp for gardening and farming. Things were looking up for the 100...for now.

**Chapter 1**

Bellamy POV

Bellamy loved and hated snow. He stood outside the steps of the hall; a wooden building built to seat everyone at the camp and serve as a place for meetings and meal times, and watched the white flakes float down from the sky. It was the first snow of the winter to stick to the ground. Bellamy's stomach twisted with worry about the oncoming winter. _Were they prepared enough? Would they finish the last of the small shelters in time for everyone to be sheltered when the real cold came? Did they have enough food stocked up? He should take a group out for one last hunt._

As he turned to walk up the steps into the hall to find Miller and some of the other guys, he ran into her. Clarke. _Shit _Bellamy thought. There was no way she was letting him take a hunting group out now.

She had time to catch the wide-eyed look on his face before his mouth twitched into a smirk. "Where ya headed princess?"

Clarke wasn't fooled. As Bellamy and Clarke had grown close as leaders over the past months, they had also grown close as friends. Often times they could predict what the others next move or reaction would be. And in this case, what the other was thinking. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Bellamy asked her the smirk continuing to tug at the corner of his mouth.

"You know what. Tell me what your were just thinking." Clarke replied.

Bellamy's grin faded as he let out a sigh and threw up a hand. "I'm just concerned about our preparations for this winter. Food? Medical supplies? Shelter? Last year was tough and this year we have more younger lives to worry about." Bellamy was right. After things had settled down with the grounders and peace had been made the 100 had started settling down themselves. Clarke had delivered more then 20 babies in the last 3 months. And last winter had been rough. The 100 hadn't been fully aware of what precautions to take for the cold and lost a couple lives. Keeping warm was hard with the flimsy tents they had been living in. Without the help of Lincoln and his people, more of them would have died. The Grounders helped by lending them fur pelts and teaching how to make them. They had also given the 100 any extra food or supplies that they weren't using. This year the 100 were well prepared though. Ever since last spring they had been working on extending the wall and building everyone small houses.

"Bellamy." Clarke looked at him with a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine. We always make it. There's more then enough food stalked up. I have nowhere else to fit more medical supplies in the drop ship. And there are only 9 more shelters to build. People can share space with others or sleep in the hall until they're all finished."

_How can she be so calm?_ He thought to himself. He just nodded and continued up the steps into the hall. Maybe Clarke was right. He was just over thinking everything. He just wanted his people to be protected. Bellamy pushed through the door of the hall and admired the work they had done with this building. Two long vertical tables were on either side of the large room, leaving a large aisle space in between them. Bellamy strode along the aisle receiving greetings from everyone still eating breakfast. He was about to reach the horizontal food table at the back of the hall when Monty called him. Bellamy turned around to meet him.

"Have you seen Clarke?" he asked quickly, clearly distressed.

"She just walked out of here. Probably towards the drop ship. Every thing okay?" Bellamy wondered what Monty needed Clarke for so urgently. Before Bellamy could get a response Monty was already running out of the hall shouting a thanks back to Bellamy.

Clarke POV

"Claaaaaarke!" came a voice from outside the med bay. Octavia and her had just finished organizing all of her supplies. Monty ran inside with a huge smile. He started rambling but all Clarke got was "ark" and "herb".

"MONTY!" Octavia yelled. He instantly shut up and darted his head toward her. "Calm down and start over so we can actually understand you."

"Sorry. Okay so I was going through the important plant and herb information we got from the ark last year before we lost connection and I think I might have found an herb close by that could help with keeping people warm. We just wrap it in cloths and bags and it's like a hot pack! Maybe we could even use it as a type of insulation for beds! Or…OR..." Monty continued his rambling again and the girls looked at each other with curios expressions. Clarke stepped in front of Monty, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Ok Monty. Where can we find it?" Clarke knew that is was a bad idea to leave camp the first day that the snow stuck but she feared that if they didn't do this today, right now, then they would have no other chance.

"It grows near fresh water! The river! It should be at the river! It look likes this" he showed a sketch of a plant with 8 leaves. "It's dark purple!"

"Alright. " Clarke started walking around the drop ship, getting a bag together. She would make it to the river, grab as much of the herb as she could and then be back before nightfall she thought. Simple. Except for one thing.

"I'm coming with you!" Octavia said, picking up a bag of her own.

"No you're not. You're brother would kill me. He's already worried about the oncoming winter Octavia. Don't give him more to stress about. I'll be back before it's dark. You won't miss anything." Clarke informed her.

"Clarke there's only so much of the herb you can carry! And you can't go out alone. It's not safe. You're right. My brother does have a lot on his plate right now so if we'll be as quick as you say this trip will take then he'll barley notice I'm gone!" Octavia was going. And Clarke knew the only way to make sure she'd stay at camp was to tell Bellamy. But then he would never let Clarke go. _Damnit _she thought.

Clarke looked up at Octavia. "Fine. Let's go. We're taking the tunnel out not the front gate." Octavia smiled in victory and followed Clarke out of the drop ship.

Octavia and Clarke trudged through the snow. It was already 2 inches deep. Even wrapped in their furs the frosty air crept on their skin. Clarke justified that she was doing the right thing in her mind. Sure it was a little risky going out into the snow but this herb could be a key component in their survival this winter. She had to get it. It was the right thing to do.

"I hear it" Octavia said as they approached the river. _What?_ Clarke thought. _It should be frozen over already. _Clarke jogged ahead to the ledge about 8 feet above the river and looked down. Octavia was right. The water slowly flowed but Clarke could see chunks of ice forming here and there.

"Well let's start looking and get the hell back to camp." Clarke began walking along the ledge, the river on her right, searching for the strange looking herb. Octavia followed suit. Her eyes moved from left the right scanning until she stopped. She spotted purple on a large rock to her right.

"Clarke over here" Octavia signaled her and began making her way toward the purple plant, then knelt down and pushed all the snow away from it. Clarke came up behind her.

"Yep that's it. Start packing that up and I'll keep looking for more." Octavia opened her bag and delicately placed the herb at the bottom. Zipping the bag closed she began standing as Clarke yelled "Found more over here!" Octavia turned to leave the rock when she slipped on ice and fell screaming into the freezing water.

"OCTAVIA!" Clarke dropped her bag and climbed down to the river bank, getting as close to Octavia as she could. It wasn't deep so Octavia could stand up and slowly make her way out with Clarke's help. "Octavia?" Clarke stood up with the girl leaning against her and half dragged her back up to where her bag was. She threw the strap over her and together they began walking back to camp as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast at all since Octavia could barley move and Clarke didnt have the strength to carry her. "Come on O." Clarke implored her to keep trying to move. "Almost there." She could see the camp wall. "OPEN THE GATE!" she yelled, her voice cracking. Immediatley it opened and Clarke was greeted by Bellamy's stern look. But his face melted into a horrified look as he saw who Clarke was dragging in her arms. He ran to meet them and scooped his baby sister in his arms. "What happened?" he barked at Clarke with furry. They hastly made their way to the drop ship.

"Jasper!" Clarke yelled when she saw him. "Get blankets. Lots. And dry clothes to fit Octavia and furs! Bring them to the drop ship! GO!" he took off and Bellamy and Clarke ducted into the drop ship. He placed Octavia down on the padded table.

"O?" he hovered over her, his brow furrowed with worry. "Do something!" he screamed at Clarke in a husky voice.

"I'm doing everything I can!" Raven and Jasper ran into the drop ship.

"Get him out of here. " Clarke pointed at Bellamy. "Raven help me get her into warm clothes. Raven took what was in Jasper's hands and raced over to the table.

Jasper put a hand on Bellamy 's shoulder and started turning him around. Bellamy tugged his arm back. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" he shouted and stormed out of the drop ship.

Raven and Clarke moved fast peeling off Octavia's soaked clothes and getting her into dry ones. They wrapped her in furs and blankets. "What's wrong with her? What happened?" Raven asked.

"She fell into the river. She might have hypothermia."

"So what do we do?"

"Well for now, we focus on getting her as warm as possible. We need to heat her core. Maybe some-"

"Here." Bellamy rapidly walked back into the drop ship and handed Clarke a hot cup.

-tea." Clarke finished. "Good. Help me prop her up." They lifted Octavia's back slightly and brought the hot cup to her lips. "Drink" Clarke urged. Octavia obeyed and drank all of it. She pulled away from Clarke when she was done and began to close her eyes.

"O! No!" Bellamy shook her. "Octavia!"

"Bellamy stop!" Clarke pulled his arms off her.

"No!" he turned on Clarke "You did this! You let her leave camp with you! This is you're fault!" he shouted in her face. "And for what? Some damn herb? Whatever happens to her is on you!" Clarke looked at him with guilt. His face twisted with pain and fear and anger. She understood. His sister was his whole world.

"Bellamy I'm sorry. I tried to make her stay. She wouldn't." Clarke pleaded. "But let her rest. If we continue monitoring her pulse and giving her tea she will be fine."

Bellamy pulled a chair up to the table to sit. He took hold on Octavia's hand. "I hope you're right."

So did she.

**A/N: alright so that's chapter one! I'll continue if y'all want! Thankyou for reading!:)**


End file.
